You Are Worth It
by Kiseki-sama
Summary: This is a one-shot. It's a song-fic to Taylor Swift's song 'White Horse'. When Inuyasha runs off to see Kikyo AGAIN, he comes back asking for kagome's forgiveness.. It's up to her to decide if she can really live this way.


Song: White Horse

Artist: Taylor Swift

Characters: Rumiko Takahashi

Plot/Script: All mine

"**Say you're sorry  
>That face of an angel<br>Comes out just when you need it to"**

"Kagome, please believe me… I'm so sorry." She looked away again, willing her tears to stay locked up inside where he couldn't see them. Inuyasha looked at her, his ears flat on his head and his hands reaching for her.

"**As I paced back and forth all this time  
>Cause I honestly believed in you"<strong>

She had known where he was, of course she had. How could she not know that he had run off to be with her yet again, leaving her to think he was "on a walk alone". But she trusted him, because it was Inuyasha. She loved him and he had been doing so well lately. So when he said he was going for a walk, she trusted him and pushed that little voice back into the darkest, deepest part of her mind where it was the easiest to ignore.

"**Holding on  
>The days drag on<br>Stupid girl,  
>I should have known, I should have known"<strong>

"Kagome…" She was at a crossroads and she knew it. It had been three years since she had met him. She almost smiled, thinking back to that day. Who would have guessed that this one guy would be the most important thing in the world to her? And who could have known that his lost love would return? And most of all, who knows what could have been if she hadn't? Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.

"**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell"**

He looked different to her now. She knew everyone was watching them. Sango and Miroku, standing together and both concerned. Shippo sitting on the transformed Kirara, looking almost frightened. And the newest members of their pack, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken, who joined them in hopes of finally defeating Naraku. Rin looked upset, Jaken annoyed and Sesshomaru bored. She had no idea that it took every ounce of self control he had not to rip the hanyou's head off for hurting her as he had. Sesshomaru had seen his little brother's pack in a new light as of late and, even though he would tell no one, he had grown very fond of the miko. Her power, which he could sense from hundreds of feet away, was amazing to him. Her personality and kindness drew him in like a fly to honey. No, he could never admit it, but he loved her. And right now, his beast was doing his very best to break the hold Sesshomaru had on him and break Inuyasha into thousands of little pieces.

"**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around"**

As she looked at him, she felt her heart and her mind waging war inside her. Her heart told her to hang on with everything she had, but her mind kept reminding her of every time he ever hurt her. Her tears began to fall and Sesshomaru fought back a snarl. Inuyasha's eyes welled and he looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome… Never again, I swear." He looked back up at her, a small smile on his lips.

"**Baby I was naive,  
>Got lost in your eyes<br>And never really had a chance"**

It was her smile, the one he gave her when he knew no one was watching. The one he shot her after giving her a hard time about staying back home for too long. Usually, it made her happy. But now, with his molten-amber eyes shining at her warmly, it was like a bucket of ice water.

"**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
>You had to fight to have the upper hand<br>I had so many dreams  
>About you and me<br>Happy endings  
>Now I know"<strong>

The look on her face wasn't right and it worried him. He never had to be so apologetic before, she always forgave him. His eyes drifted over the crowed that watched in silence. Sango looked angry, Miroku looked worried, and Shippo looked scared. Rin looked close to tears and his eyes stopped on his brother's face. He was shocked by the amount of emotion he saw, it was more than he had ever seen on the taiyoukai's face before. Before he could say anything about it, Kagome cleared her throat.

"**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around"<strong>

She knew what had to happen now. She knew it would be hard, but her heart would heal in time. It would be even harder living with him afterward, seeing him all the time and knowing there was no hope left. But she knew she would be stronger for it and she had to protect what was left of her heart. "I'm sorry too, Inuyasha. But I can't forgive you this time." The world seemed to stop. Everyone present, including the Lord of the West, took in a collective gasp. Everyone expected her to give in, just as she always did. There was silence as Inuyasha blinked slowly, turning her words over and over in his mind.

"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha couldn't stop his tears this time. "What do you mean? You're… Leaving me?" His knees gave out and he dropped to them, staring at her feet. "Please Kagome, please… I'm so sorry. I can't lose you!" He looked up at her, tears rushing down his face.

"**And there you are on your knees,  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry"**

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I can't let you do this to me anymore. I can't let you walk all over my heart and take advantage of my feelings for you. I love you Inuyasha, but I can't take the pain anymore. I will still help you find the shards, but don't ask me to forgive you. I can't. I won't."

"**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well"<strong>

Kagome turned and began to walk away. "I am going for a long walk, I'll be back soon." Inuyasha stared after her, still in shock. She loved him, really loved him, and he pushed her away. And he lost her forever. Sure, she said she'd stick around, but it would never be the same. He took a deep breath and staggered to his feet, leaping into the nearest tree and disappearing in the branches. At least there he would have the privacy to cry undisturbed.

Sesshomaru looked around at the group. Sango and Miroku were looking at each other and Shippo was looking at the ground. He knew this was his chance. If he could only be a shoulder to cry on, to show her he cared… Maybe, just maybe, he could get the chance to treat her as she deserved to be treated. He followed her, the others watching him in stunned silence.

"**This is a big world, that was a small town  
>There in my rear view mirror disappearing now<br>And it's too late for you and your white horse  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now"<strong>

She walked slowly, allowing her tears to fall freely. That was the hardest thing she had ever done and she knew the pain wasn't over yet. She jumped and almost screamed as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see the chest of a very familiar taiyoukai behind her. She looked up at him and gasped at the obvious concern on his face. "Sesshomaru?"

"Are you alright Kagome? That was very hard for you, I could tell. Do you mind if I walk with you?" She only shook her head, the look of shock still on her face. "Good, lead the way."

They walked in silence for a time and Kagome was surprised to discover that it was, in no way, uncomfortable to be alone with him. In fact, his presence helped her to relax and feel better about her decision. "So Sesshomaru, if I can ask… Why are you here with me?"

He blinked and looked at her, a sad smirk on his face. "I am sorry Kagome. I am sorry I have not made my feelings clear. I do care about you and the way my…. brother… treats you is unacceptable."

It was Kagome's turn to blink. "You… care about me?"

"I have come to understand you a bit more, although nowhere near as much as I would like to. You are a very interesting human, little miko." He gave her a smirk that made her heart race. "I would love to get to know you better and maybe be the one to treat you as you should be treated."

A smile broke out onto Kagome's face. "Well, Inuyasha can't do it… Sesshomaru, you are not the person you pretend to be, are you…" It was more of a statement then a question.

His liquid-golden eyes danced at her as he slipped his hand into hers, chuckling at her small gasp and blush. "I've just never cared enough to let anyone in. You are worth it." He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly Kagome knew that she would be alright, given time.

"**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh, it's too late  
>To catch me now"<strong>


End file.
